Rarity/Gallery
Friendship is Magic part 1 & 2 RarityTwilightMakeover.jpeg|Rarity's first encounter with Twilight ends with a makeover, as do most of their subsequent meetings. SparkleRarity.jpeg|Rarity beams at the mention of Canterlot... And looks adorable in the process. Rarity face to face 2 Nightmare Moon-W 1.000.png|Rarity face to face with the dreaded Nightmare Moon. Rarity cross eyed-W 1.1992.png|Rarity against the Manticore. Whipping_my_back_and_forth.gif|Rarity loving her replaced tail. The Ticket Master Rarity Fantasy S1E03.png|Walking in the Gala... post-38-1299206676.png|Rarity fantasizing about meeting Prince Blueblood. Rarity_Yes.jpg|Rarity fantasizing about Blueblood presenting her with an engagement ring. Rarity and Pinkie (Ticket Master.).jpeg|Rarity and Pinkie Pie in The Ticket Master. Rarity you!-W 1.0009.png|Rarity questioning Fluttershy about the Grand Galloping Gala. Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Rarity and Twilight: Best of Friends Rarity the unicorn.jpg|The most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Boast Busters Spike and Rarity.jpg|Spike talking next to Rarity Shocked Rarity.jpg|Shocked Rarity is shocked. Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Rarity showing how a unicorn should have style and grace. Rarity green hair or mane.jpg|Rarity with a green mane, thanks to Trixie. Dragonshy Rarity does not like her hat.png|Second guessing her helmet. Rarity ready to get the dragon.png|Finding a better hat. Facing dragon with style- W.jpg|Meet Dragon with style... Rarity Style. Tic tac toe.png|Rarity, so fine and delicate, is playing tic-tac-toe in the dirt. Rarity baffled Pinkie Pie swinging rubber chicken.png|Rarity does not know what to say about Pinkie Pie's "method." Look Before You Sleep Ls1rarity-umm.png|Thinking on how to fix the tree. Ls2rarity-hey.png|Seeing on how Applejack broke it. Ls4rarity-mad.png|Angry at Applejack. A smirking Rarity.jpg|A pretty but narcissistic smirking Rarity. Ls5rarity-raged.png|Getting angry at Applejack again. Ls6staredown.png|Applejack vs. Rarity. Rarity&Applejack stick together-W 1.9421.png|Both scared of lightning. Rarity calling me-W1.2547.png|Did someone just call my name? Ls8rarity-happy.png|Happy to be in a dry place. Applejack_and_Rarity.jpg|Angry Friends. Ls11rarity-me.png Ls10rarity-thinking.png Rarity bad feeling-W 1.0500.png|I got a bad feeling about this. Awwww.jpg|Pretending to be a ghost Rarity&Applejack scared-W 5.5047.png|''The Revenge of the Headless Horse'': Coming to a theater near you. Getting a dare.jpg|Rarity hearing Applejack's dare. snapshot20110713220517.jpg|Wet Rarity. Rarity (It is On!).jpeg|Rarity, about to to say, "It is on!!" AJ vs. Rarity.jpeg|Rarity and Applejack still at it. aimimg_14.png|Rarity's "5th leg." HEY.png|Get up! Rarity Unleashed- W 1.1138.png|Rarity: The Magic Unleashed. Bridle Gossip Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight doesn't think rarity is scary. Harity- W 1.3398.png|Harity. Pinkie Pie_(blue tounge_and_Rarity_(Hairity)_S1E9.jpeg|Blue Tongued Pinkie and Hairity. Winter Wrap Up RarityWinterWrapUpSongIntro.png|Rarity singing in the opening of the Winter Wrap Up song. Suited For Success Just Rarity.jpg|Just Rarity, looking pretty. RaritySewingHerDress.png|Sewing. RarityAnnoyed.png|Vexed. RarityInsisting.png|Insisting to make a new dress for Twilight. RarityShocked.png|Shocked at Applejack's preference for informality, even at the Gala. Rarity has an idea.png|"Idea!" 1297103529774.png|Rarity and her stylish glasses. AotD Finale1.png|Rarity singing "Art of the Dress." SfS21 Rarity hopes for the best.png|Hoping her friends like their new dresses SfS23 Rarity disheartened.png|Shocked that her friends did not like their initial dreses in the end... Distressed Dressmaking.png AotD Finale.png|Singing the other part of "Art of the Dress." Rarity wrong lights-W 1.3076.png|AHH "Wh-what happened to the lights!" Rarity hearing harsh words-W 1.1999.png|Rarity hearing hurting words. Rarity oh hide me-W 1.9547.png|Hide me, Opal. How do I wallow in pity.jpg|"Do ponies wallow in pity?" - Rarity, wallowing in question snapshot20110731183650.jpg|"I am so pathetic!" RarityOverjoyed.png|Rarity's reaction to the dress that her friends finished for her. Rarity magic might.png|Rarity Magical Might. Rarity's gala dress.png|Rarity donning her brand new dress for the Gala. Rarity dozen each-W 1.1359.png|Six DOZEN DRESSES!? *eye twitch* Sonic Rainboom Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|"Well? Go on then!" Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Rarity being a test subject for Twilight Sparkle's spell. Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png|Rarity admiring her new wings. Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png|"Oh let them admire my wings." Rarity_wings.jpg|The result of Twilight's spell - a winged Rarity! Rarity_is_ready.png|Note: Putting too much make up is unneeded when you're already pretty without it. Stare Master Rarity to SB-W 1.1990.png|No Sweetie Belle! YAY.png Rarity opal help-W1.6745.png|Help me with this cat. A Dog and Pony Show rarityeps20welcome.png|Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Rarity don't wake E19- W 1.2014.png|Rarity telling the stars not to wake her up from this *dream*. Rarity peg pardon E19-W 1.2066.png|"Beg parden!?" Rarity cos changes E19-W 1.2091.png|"Six different costumes!" Rarity 30.png|Fainting Ladylike Rarity.jpg|Rarity = Rouge the Bat 2.0 Rarity whats this-W 1.8548.png|Huh? A jewel nearby? Rarity Ahhhh-W 1.1910.png|Ahhhhh. Rarity hehe works everytime-W 1.9562.png|Hehe works everytime. Do you want whining.jpg|Watch out for Rarity's powerful (and funny) whining! unamused Rarity.jpg|Miss Rarity is not amused....at all. Rarity Shocked E19-W 1.1899.png|Rarity is shocked because she was called a mule or was slapped on the flank. Rarity Pouting.jpg|Look what you did! You made Rarity cry! Snapshot20110806163235.jpg|Carrying gems is back breaking work. Upset Rarity.jpg|An upset marshmallow...I mean Rarity. snapshot20110731173606.jpg|Just look at me! A crying Rarity.jpg|A crying Rarity. Rarity - what did i teach you - 1x19.png|Rarity's cute reaction when Twilight tells her that Rarity taught her something. Green Isn't Your Color GIYC1 Sauna.png GIYC5 Spa treatment 3 Rarity.png GIYC12 Mudbath Rarity.png GIYC15 Hoofbath.png GIYC18 Rarity begging.png GIYC17.png GIYC19 Rarity begging 2.png GIYC31 Rarity not pleased with Fluttershy's dress.png GIYC34 Rarity worried.png GIYC75 Rarity smiling.png GIYC78.png GIYC77 Rarity pleased.png snapshot20110725210547.jpg Rarity 52.png|Just smiling Rarity GIYC80 Rarity overjoyed.png Sad_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is about to cry..... Rarity wants to be alone- W 1.9987.png|Under the hood, I want to be alone. episode_really_applejack?.png|Really, Applejack? Rarity grr-W 1.1421.png|Grrrr Angry! so_excited_eps_20.png|I'm SO excited for you! Photo finish comes in.png|GASP! Photo Finish Happy Rarity.jpg|A happy Rarity Blushing_Rarity.jpg|Rarity is jealous 2busywithhercareer.png|Too busy for her career.. vlcsnap-2011-08-23-00h09m04s6.png idoontneed2stoplookingfabulous.png My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Green Isn't Your Color - YouTube2.jpg|Rarity looking Gorgeous as ever gasp.png bravo.png|Bravo! Over a Barrel Rarity_and_Applejack_On_a_Train(ft.Bloomberg)_S1E21.jpeg|Rarity doesn't like being replaced by a tree. Applejackcute.jpg The Cutie Mark Chronicles Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, doing costumes for a school play. Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Rarity bored.png|Dragin', dragin' - my alicorn is dragin'! Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|...which is a big rock. Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity Party of One Pinkie Pie invites Rarity.png Rarity spits out the punch.png|Blech! Gator stew! Danceparty.png|Dance time! Party's over.png Stinky Spike in love.png|That dreaded odor. Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity definitely needs a hair wash this time. Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Sneaky... Rarity hidding box-W 1.3113.png|Acting stealthy. Surprise.png The Best Night Ever What the!-W 2.5587.png|Ok what is that? Rarity has this- W 1.3385.png|Ahem. Really people? I got this My charm... - W 1.6942.png|My charm... Wins ALL!- W 1.4967.png|WINS ALL! Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.17.10 PM.png Rarity Dress.JPG|Fashion Diva (kinda) Screen shot 2011-08-08 at 9.22.25 PM.png Formal Rarity.jpg The_best_night_ever.png The NERVE!- W 1.1111.png|That Royal Pain!! Rarity enraged!- W 1.8871.png|Rarity ENRAGED!!! Caked_Face_Rarity.jpg|Rarity: Afriad to get....dirty?! Raging Rarity.jpg|See what happens when you mistreat Rarity? The Return of Harmony, part 1 Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png Miscellaneous Rarity.jpg|Rarity's official basic render. Sparkler.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US_Glory.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rariy (Toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Mylittleponysparklerbyf.jpg|2008 beta design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Rarity Sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Rarity Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Rarity Category:Character gallery pages Category:Sketches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2